


Not As Good

by Measured_Words



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Age Difference, Andusk, Blowjobs, F/M, Face Slapping, Questionable Consent, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one could replace his Yssvelt, but Leonien had hoped the new girl might have been better trained already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not As Good

He could feel her fight her instinct to recoil as he gave her little tits a squeeze. He was old, but still sharp enough to catch her flinching wince when he pushed her head down into his lap. Still, she knew her place, and opened her mouth and beginning a rhythmic, if uninspired, bobbing motion. She seemed to gain a little confidence as she went, though her limited enthusiasm for sucking his cock did little to increase his enjoyment. No clever tricks here, no special way of probing with her tongue, no questing hands massaging his greying sack, and no adoring eyes gazing eagerly up at him. Bitch was too scared to look at him, and he could tell, after only a few bare minutes, that her enthusiasm was flagging, and her jaw weakening.

No one could replace his Yssvelt, but Leonien had hoped the new girl might have been better trained already. He was old and he didn’t have the patience. So, when she finally looked up at him, a searching pleading look on her face as she took a desperate breath, he slapped her.

“More,” he ordered with a rasping chuckle.

She blinked back tears, and braced herself to return to her work. She wasn’t as good, she wasn’t as pretty, she wasn’t as charming, and he was less incline to be kind if it was going to cost him his pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> [What is Diablotin, you ask?](http://wiki.rocksfall.org/rocksfallwiki/Diablotin_2)
> 
> (Okay you probably don't, but just in case ;)


End file.
